Alola, Amor
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: Después de su exitosa misión en Alola, Interpol les otorga a Looker y a Anabel unas vacaciones pagadas. Looker busca ayudar a Anabel a conectarse con su pasado con la esperanza de alejarla de la Policía Internacional para protegerla. Pero lo que Looker no sabe, es que no es el único que busca proteger a alguien quien quiere mucho y Anabel está dispuesta a protegerlo también. R&R


**Alola, Amor**

Capítulo 1: Lagunas de Memoria Vacías

Una silenciosa mesa se encontraba rodeada de ruidosos clientes. Anabel podía escuchar cada conversación que tenían las tres parejas que rodeaban su mesa. Como miembro elite de la Policía Internacional, había aprendido un par de trucos y uno de ellos era escuchar conversaciones ajenas de manera disimulada.

La pareja a su izquierda era un matrimonio, claramente disfrutando su primera noche sin sus hijos ya que no dejaban de hablar de ellos y lo bien que se sentía salir solos por una noche. La pareja a su derecha eran novios, claramente jóvenes disfrutando de su juventud tirándose indirectas de actividades privadas después de la cena romántica. La última pareja, la que se encontraba atrás, eran dos compañeros de trabajo que intentaban mantener una conversación profesional, pero uno seguía diciendo cumplidos indeseados sin recibir respuesta alguna de su acompañante.

Ahora, claramente Anabel reconocía que tenía talento para esta clase de tareas, pero esa noche no se sentía orgullosa de su desempeño. Pues en teoría se encontraba en una reunión que claramente iba muy mal para encontrarse así de silenciosa la mesa. Miró a su acompañante, el famoso Noland Savino: Frontier Brain del Battle Factory en Hoenn.

El hombre atraía miradas con su rostro bien marcado y arreglado, notando un pequeño corte cerca de su barbilla declarando su poca costumbre de rasurarse. Anabel lo veía con mucha pena, el hombre claramente estaba tan incómodo con ella y no sabía de qué hablar. Anabel tomó su copa de vino y le dio un trago, trato de re-evaluar su situación para encontrar la mejor acción estratégica que podía tomar en ese momento:

Anabel se encontraba con Noland en una de sus reuniones programadas, una que organizó su empleado Looker. Desde que terminaron su misión en Alola y se encontraban en sus vacaciones pagadas, Anabel notó que su compañero Looker parecía más insistente en ayudarla a conectarse de nuevo con su pasado olvidado. Anabel apreciaba el esfuerzo de Looker, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incómoda… necesitaba pensar en qué hacer para que la noche no empeorara más de lo que ya estaba.

—T-te va el pelo largo… —dijo Noland finalmente emitiendo sus primeras palabras después de comer por casi cinco minutos en silencio.

—Muchas gracias, —respondió Anabel aceptando el cumplido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Según su curso de etiqueta, este era el momento para responder con otro cumplido. Lo único que podía pensar Anabel era en el pequeño corte que tenía Noland en su barbilla.

—Aprecio que te hayas rasurado para esta ocasión, —agregó la mujer y tan pronto salió eso de su boca, se apenó de lo raro que sonó.

Noland la miró un poco sorprendido y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada. El lujoso restaurante de Akala no parecía apreciar la risa del hombre ya que recibió un par de miradas amenazantes.

—P-perdón, es solo que sonaste igual que siempre Annie, —Noland dio una sonrisa genuina (de aquellas que hacían que se le retorcieran las entrañas a Anabel de culpabilidad) y puso una mano en su barbilla muy feliz—. Nunca te gustó cuando me dejaba crecer la barba y siempre me agradecías cuando me rasuraba.

La incomodidad de Anabel creció cada vez más en su garganta, no pudo agregar algo en respuesta pero no lo necesitó, pues Noland parecía que tenía mucho que decir:

—Como cuando me empezó a crecer el bigote a los trece y lo odiaste tanto que me trataste de rasurar mientras dormía, ¡casi me volaste el labio aquella noche! —continuó felizmente Noland sin notar la miseria creciente en los ojos de Anabel—. Recuerdo en nuestro aniversario cuando te peleaste conmigo por no haberme rasurado y…

Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Anabel, claramente tenía esa expresión neutral que le habían enseñado a hacer en Interpol, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. Le dolía pasar tiempo con Noland, cada vez que intentaba reunirse con él siempre terminaba yendo por el mismo camino doloroso que la lastimaba.

Había una razón por la cual Anabel trataba de evitar esta clase de reuniones con Noland: él la conocía desde su infancia y la recordaba… pero ella no lo recordaba a él. Le dolía no recordarlo, sabía que habían sido novios durante mucho tiempo desde antes de convertirse en Frontier Brains y tenía presente que había sido él quien la buscó durante muchos años hasta que la encontró en Interpol. Le dolía tanto verlo y pensar que el hombre la amaba… pero ella no lo amaba a él y se sentía muy culpable por eso.

—Annie… —Noland tomó su mano y lo hizo con tanto cariño que se sintió más como una daga en su espalda que como un gesto cariñoso—. Yo sé que estás allá adentro… yo sé que me recuerdas… nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso… Annie, mírame por favor.

Anabel sabía que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones, era natural que estuviera luchando por aquella chica que se enamoró en su adolescencia. Pero le dolía tanto no poder recordarlo, le dolía tanto no poder amarlo aunque lo intentara… cada vez que lo veía, podía verlo en sus ojos: él estaba enamorado del recuerdo de ella, pero no de la Anabel que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

No lo pudo soportar más.

—Lo siento Noland, pero la Anabel que conociste ya no existe, —le dijo la mujer intentando adoptar un tono profesional y tranquilo, el mismo que tenía que usar cuando hablaba con sus jefes de temas difíciles—. Lo intento, en serio intento recordarte pero… hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y mi amnesia…

—Leí varios libros y dicen que una forma de rellenar las lagunas de tu memoria es exponerte a cosas que te gustaban, —Noland revisó sus bolsillos y sacó una galleta guardada en una bolsa de plástico, con todas las migas que tenía en el fondo de la pequeña bolsa Anabel supuso que había viajado un largo camino ese dulce—. Lava Cookies… siempre te gustaron. Eran tus favoritas. Pruébala.

No le dio mucha opción cuando básicamente le puso la pequeña bolsa frente a su cara. Pensando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, tomó la galleta y al probarla, se tomó su tiempo para saborearla…

Jamás había probado una galleta tan asquerosa como esa.

¿Cuál era su problema? Sabía que su amnesia era algo que tendría que aprender a vivir por el resto de su vida y lo logró aceptar muy bien… ¿por qué Noland no podía hacerlo? ¿En serio la amó tanto de adolescentes? ¿Qué tan profunda fue su relación? ¿Por qué se sentía más fatigada que aliviada? ¿No se suponía que todos deseaban encontrar a una pareja como él, alguien quien te ama incondicionalmente a pesar de las circunstancias? ¿Por qué no lo podía amar?

—¿Annie?

—No me llames así, —le dijo finalmente la mujer ocultando sus lágrimas como la agente experta que era—. Y por favor, entiendo que tú y yo éramos cercanos en el pasado pero ahora es diferente. Ya no soy la misma Anabel que recuerdas y accedí a estas reuniones con la esperanza de poder cerrar los cabos sueltos que dejé de mi pasado… pero… esto no está funcionando.

—Annie… tú me conoces, —le dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano, atrapándola con un agarre desesperado—. Sabes que no me voy a rendir.

Anabel no tenía que conocerlo para saber eso, lo podía ver en sus ojos… pero no en su memoria. Pues ésta se encontraba llena de lagunas vacías.

Anabel se levantó de la silla soltando su mano, dejando que esta rechinara de manera ruidosa en el restaurante.

—Lo lamento Noland, en verdad lo siento… —Anabel le dolía decirle esto al hombre que podía ver sus esperanzas quebrantarse frente a sus ojos… pero no podía mentir por él, merecía la verdad—. Pero me tengo que ir… lamento mucho que esta reunión no funcionara… otra vez.

Sacó un manojo de billetes y los dejó en la mesa sin contarlos, después se retiró casi corriendo del lugar esperando perderse entre la gente. Aprendió la Policía Internacional cómo mezclarse entre el caos de la multitud y su cerebro lo hizo automáticamente sin tener que pensarlo mucho. Solamente caminó sin cesar y lo hizo con un paso tranquilo, se quitó el pequeño saco que usaba para cubrirse la cabeza caminando solamente con su pantalón negro y una blusa sin mangas blanca. Su saco celeste lo usó para cubrirse su cabello morando y funcionó para mezclarse entre la calle ocupada y caótica de Akala.

Se sentó en un banco y vio cómo Noland pasó frente a ella sin reconocerla. El pobre hombre perdido entre el torbellino de turistas no la encontró y jamás lo haría, pues la Anabel que conocía murió hace más de diez años cuando cayó en el Ultra Space… y a pesar de todos sus intentos, Anabel sabía que jamás podría volver a ser quien una vez fue…

* * *

Cuando Looker se ofreció a cuidar el nuevo Pokemón de Anabel, su jefa, jamás esperó encontrarse en esta situación: un pequeño Riolu se encontraba encima de un mueble del motel mordiendo felizmente una corbata del policía.

—Mira roedor canino, entiendo que la seda de mi accesorio formal sea muy llamativo para tus pequeños colmillos, —dijo el hombre tratando de mantener la calma, fallando al sentir la vena de su ojo temblando—. Pero necesito que me regreses mi corbata, es una de mis favoritas y es muy cara.

El pequeño Riolu lo miró por una fracción de segundo, solo para volver a mordisquear la corbata y estirarla con sus manos.

—Oh, ¿te haces el difícil pequeño roedor canino? —dijo Looker con una risa—. Déjame decirte que soy uno de los mejores negociadores del Interpol, he logrado negociar con pandilleros, el Equipo Rocket y vencer al malévolo Team Galactic con solamente la ayuda de tres niños. ¡Soy un luchador que jamás se da por vencido!

Su declaración de guerra cayó en oído sordos y el pequeño Riolu jaló tan fuerte la corbata que la terminó rompiendo. Looker se pegó en la frente con su mano frustrado y miró al pequeño Pokemón tipo pelea. Cuando Anabel le comentó que quería expandir su equipo con nuevos Pokemons, no esperó que terminara atrapando uno tan inquieto y difícil de controlar.

Vencido, se lanzó sobre el pequeño sofá del motel, que actualmente era su cama, y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. A penas eran las 8 de la noche, seguramente Anabel continuaba con su reunión programada con Noland. Muchos lo llamarían cita pero Looker entendía que era un poco complicada la situación.

Noland, el Frontier Brain del Battle Factory de Hoenn, había estado años buscando a Anabel desde su desaparición años atrás. Tal parecía que además de haber sido amigos de la infancia, también fueron novios durante muchísimos años. Cuando Looker se enteró de la conexión que el hombre tenía con Anabel, la animó a buscarlo otra vez con la esperanza de despertar en su cabeza la memoria de una vida pasada a la de Interpol. No es que la quisiera afuera de la agencia por no tener talento, al contrario, la mujer había demostrado ser la más capacitada de manejar las situaciones difíciles mejor que cualquier veterano.

Más bien tenía que ver con que sentía lástima de ver una vida tan feliz anterior a su desaparición en el Ultra Space desperdiciada. Anabel fue durante su adolescencia la Frontier Brain del Battle Tower, una entrenadora espectacular, una joven feliz enamorada de otro joven feliz; y en el momento que se unió a la Policía Internacional todo su potencial y pasado ya no importaba. Para Looker, Anabel era una mujer maravillosa, talentosa y muy perseverante que merecía reconocimiento… pero para Interpol…

Looker no era tan inocente como parecía, sabía que la Policía Internacional estaba compuesta por una partida de malditos sin corazones. Sí, protegían el interés común y el público… ¿pero cuántas muertes hubieran podido evitar si no fuesen tan fríos?

Con mucha amargura, recordó aquel tiempo que no era Looker, cuando su código era KR100 y su superior… el Agente 000… el hombre que representó durante mucho tiempo todo lo que estaba mal con la Policía Internacional.

El Agente 000 era la clase de hombre que no miró a Anabel como una persona, solamente como un anzuelo perfecto para distraer Ultra Beasts. Cuánto lo odiaba, cuando trabajó con él bajo el código KR100 fue testigo de su frialdad y Looker sabía que el resto de Interpol era igual a él.

Anabel merecía una vida feliz con la gente que la amaba, como ese hombre Noland, y no rodeada de burócratas policiales que solo la mantenían como carnada viva en la Policía Internacional. Si tan solo Anabel lo entendiera…

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, al verlas se encontró con el pequeño Riolu acomodándose en su regazo. Looker sonrió, estaba convencido que este pequeño Pokemón adoraba a Anabel como lo merecía.

—Tú sí la quieres, ¿verdad pequeñín ruidoso? —le dijo Looker empezando a acariciarlo, el Pokemón torció un poco su cabeza esperando recibir atención en sus orejas—. Sí… tú la cuidarás mucho cuando evoluciones. Es importante cuidarla. Entre tú y yo… ella es muy importante para mí.

Mientras Riolu disfrutaba sus caricias, Looker pensó solamente en Anabel. Su hermosos cabello lila, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de energía, su voz encantadora e inteligente, su extraña pero gentil personalidad, sus hermosos y pequeños labios… Looker suspiró frustrado:

—Cuídala, pequeño roedor canino… ella merece alguien mejor…

* * *

Looker no sabía en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero se levantó cuando escuchó la puerta del motel abrirse y el Riolu saltando sobre su panza. Al recuperar su aliento, Looker se encontró con su jefa Anabel entrando silenciosamente al cuarto… tenía su postura y cara neutral, tal parecía que la reunión no fue exitosa.

—Buenas noches Jefa, —dijo Looker tratando de ignorar la clara tensión que emanaba de ella.

—Buenas noches, Looker, —respondió Anabel fríamente quitándose sus aretes frente al espejo del baño, Riolu saltó frente a ella en el lavamanos con la corbata de Looker en su boca, presentándoselo a su amada entrenadora—. Oh… Arceus, Riolu… Perdón Looker, tal parece que te debo una corbata.

—¿Esa cosa? Ni se preocupe, —dijo Looker moviendo su mano tranquilamente.

—Pero es tu corbata favorita… mejor dicho, era tu corbata favorita, —dijo Anabel sacándole a Riolu el accesorio que era más bien un harapo babeado de su pequeña boca—. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche, Looker?

—Un poco… agitada con el pequeño roedor canino, —comentó Looker con un tono ligeramente molesto—. Pero por lo menos sabe escuchar y mantuvimos conversaciones interesantes.

Anabel sonrió ante el apodo que tenía Looker a su Riolu, desde que lo atrapó la mujer notó lo bromista que era el pequeño con su compañero. Le parecía raro que solo con él fuese así de mal portado, pues con ella, su Riolu siempre se comportaba con cariño y muy educado.

—Sabes que Riolu no es un roedor, ¿verdad? —dijo Anabel quitándose su saco celeste.

—Tal vez su clasificación científica no sea la de un roedor, —comentó Looker cubriéndose los ojos automáticamente… aunque Anabel tuviese puesto una blusa abajo del saco—. Pero su actitud y astucia es igual de sigilosa y traviesa que el de un pequeño Ratata.

Negando su cabeza con una sonrisa, Anabel reconocía que sus conversaciones con Looker le hacían olvidar su horrenda noche con Noland. Siempre fue un excelente compañero de trabajo pero… admitía que lo veía más que eso. Empezó a buscar sobre el lavamanos algún algodón para desmaquillarse, quería acostarse lo antes posible.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su noche, Jefa? —preguntó Looker todavía con su mano puesta sobre sus ojos.

Esa pregunta… obvio le preguntaría en algún momento cómo le había ido si había sido él quien organizó la reunión. Anabel respiró profundo y bajó el pequeño algodón con desmaquillante que tenía en su mano. Salió del baño para sentarse a lado de su compañero en el sillón con su Riolu siguiéndola de cerca, quien continuaba cubriéndose los ojos con su mano. El hombre sabía que estaba presente, pues notó que empezó a sonrojarse un poco bajo su mano… ¿en serio la creía capaz de desnudarse frente a él sin avisarle antes?

—Looker, mírame, necesito preguntarte algo, —dijo Anabel con un tono serio.

El pequeño rubor de sus mejillas desaparecieron al reconocer el tono de voz que usaba y Looker la vio un poco preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Jefa?

—Looker… —Anabel tuvo problemas para formular las palabras en su cabeza—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me reúna con Noland?

Por alguna razón, la mirada de Looker cayó directamente sobre su Riolu que descansaba en su regazo. El pequeño Pokemón la miró y luego lo miró a él, se le veía esperanzado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Anabel se sorprendió de encontrar en sus ojos un torbellino de sentimientos en tan pocos instantes: tristeza, lástima… ¿cariño? Pero tan pronto se vieron a los ojos, Looker desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Es solo… —suspiró frustrado y Anabel lo miró con lástima, tenía una vaga idea hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación—. Usted tiene un pasado y… no quiero que lo pierda.

Ahí estaba, Anabel sabía que Looker había sufrido de amnesia también al principio de su carrera en Interpol. Una misión en donde se encontraba en el S.S Annie en Kanto salió mal y terminó en el Battle Resort de Hoenn con un trauma lo suficientemente grande como para haber olvidado por completo su pasado. Anabel concluyó que la razón por la cual Looker era tan insistente en sus reuniones con Noland se debía a la pura envidia que sentía por ella. No era una envidia mala, era una que le daba lástima. La mujer entendía que era de las pocas afortunadas que lograba encontrar un rastro de su pasado mientras que Looker jamás supo de dónde venía antes de unirse al Interpol… Ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre…

Interpol no le importaba el pasado de Looker, se aprovechaban de su inocencia y la mujer se sentía parcialmente responsable de eso. Era su jefa y lo conocía muy bien, pero eso no la detenía para convocarlo cada vez que le asignaban una misión. Necesitaba tenerlo como su compañero tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo de sus decisiones emocionales e irracionales. Ella sí le importaba su seguridad, cualquier otro agente que fuese responsable de Looker lo dejaría correr sin control. Accedió ir a la reunión programada pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer por su compañero, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y ella no era tan gentil como él…

Anabel no tenía idea de las verdaderas razones atrás de la insistencia de Looker, pero tampoco estaba muy lejos de los sentimientos del agente respecto a su pasado. Aunque Looker jamás compartiera su dolor por no recordar su pasado, su actitud lo gritaba y esa noche lo dejó claro frente a ella.

—Looker, aprecio mucho tu preocupación pero… —Anabel recordó el rostro de Noland y lo quebrantado que estaba el hombre cuando lo dejó en el restaurante. Sintió tanta culpa que se volvió dolorosa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que se le escapara una lágrima—. No lo vuelvas a hacer… por favor…

Ver a Anabel llorar era algo rarísimo, Looker era un hombre sentimental y quien sea que lo conociera sabría lo mucho que lloraba. Pero Anabel era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones… tal como le había enseñado el Agente 000 antes de retirarse. Sin embargo habían pequeños momentos en donde no lo podía ocultar más y aunque se le escapara una sola lágrima, dejaba claro lo angustiada que estaba.

—Jefa, —antes que Anabel pudiera escapar, Looker la tomó de la mano rápidamente, aunque fuera insistente su agarre, jamás dejó de ser gentil—. Si le causé dolor programando esta reunión… lo lamento muchísimo, solamente quería ayudarla.

Sin decir una palabra más, Looker le limpió sus lágrimas y Anabel tuvo que esforzarse para no romper a llorar entre sus brazos en ese mismo instante. Pero no pudo evitar sentir ese calor en su pecho que le traía tanta confusión y consuelo, la clase de sentimiento que solo experimentaba con Looker. Ella sabía que el hombre tenía un talento para consolar a quien sea con su personalidad gentil y genuina, pero esto era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía ser él el único que lograba quebrantar todas sus barreras?

Looker confundió su cara confundida con enojo y rápidamente alejó su mano apenado. Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un pequeño momento, dejando que el momento se volviera cada vez más extraño para los dos. Looker maldiciéndose a sí mismo por invadir el espacio personal de su Jefa y Anabel tratando de entender los sentimientos que los invadía. Riolu los trajo de regreso a la realidad cuando se lanzó sobre Looker y se volvió a acomodar quedándose dormido.

—Será mejor que me desmaquille, quiero dormir, —anunció Anabel tomando su ropa de dormir y entrando al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, miró al hombre quien se le veía pensativo—. Gracias Looker, por cuidarme.

—De nada, Jefa.

* * *

Notas del Autor: Mi historia la manejo con la línea de tiempo que Matsumiyan compartió en un tweet:

FR-LG — (RS) ORAS — D/P/P — BW — X&Y —SM

Cuando encontré a Looker jugando ORAS, recuerdo lo frustrada que estaba al ver que no expandieron su historia en los demás juegos (esperaba que dijeran algo en SM, pero nel). Así que en mi historia, Looker también sufrió de amnesia (no exactamente como Anabel, obvio). No sé por qué escribí esto, pero la verdad tenía ganas de hacer algo con el personaje de Looker y Anabel (me parece muy interesantes sus historias). Anabel tiene un Lucario en el Battle Tree en algún momento y me gusta la idea que lo haya atrapado desde pequeño en Alola durante su misión. Looker es bueno cuidando Pokemons, pero la disciplina nunca fue su fuerte con lo amable que es. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
